Recently, secondary battery manufacturers release residential ESS packs as new products. These ESS packs, which are lithium ion batteries, store power during the daytime and allow the power to be used when the power is required, thereby reducing electric charges. For example, electricity produced by using solar panels, wind power generation, or the like may be stored in a lithium ion battery and taken out to be used.
For example, a residential ESS pack has a size of about 120 cm×about 80 cm×about 20 cm and a weight of about 100 kg, and several residential ESS packs may be connected to be used. Of course, ESS packs may have different sizes and weights depending upon storage capacities thereof.
A residential ESS pack may be manufactured in a wall-mounted type for user convenience and space usability and mounted to indoor or outdoor walls, columns, or the like, and in this case, a wall-mounting bracket may be added according to properties of a corresponding product.
As schematically shown in FIG. 1, an ESS pack 1 according to the related art further includes a handle 2 for convenience of a mounting operator in many cases. Considering that a general ESS pack has a weight of 100 kg or more, if there is no handle, it is not easy for a general operator to handle an ESS pack, and furthermore, it is more difficult to lift up an ESS pack to a predetermined height. However, since a handle is required for an ESS pack only when mounting the ESS pack, a handle insignificantly contributes the utility of an ESS pack itself. In other words, although a handle of an ESS pack has the meaning of existence in terms of mounting convenience, a handle is merely a meaningless component occupying a space of an ESS pack after mounting the ESS pack. In addition, since an ESS pack, which is designed to include a handle, further includes an additional component and has a structure changed thereby, it is pointed out that an ESS pack designed to include a handle is not economical.